PESADILLA de ¿ilusión o realidad?¿pesadilla o sueño?
by alma y yuriko
Summary: la pesadilla de mi historia aviso es escalofriante lean con prudencia bueno en esto miraran lo profundo de la pesadilla y...YURIKO: PONGAN MI APODO DE UNA VEZ alma:para...bien continuo contiene un pequeño poema para pasar el susto que separare para que tambien lo lean los niños pequeños asi pasen y lean por favor para pasarla con un buen susto pues...la escribio alte


**Yuriko:hola se lo que estan pensando ya pasaron mas de tres dias lo se pero estaba en casa de mi tia para hacerle una visita y bueno no tiene internet ademas hay otra razón a NADIE repito NADIE le importo ponerme mote**

**alma:eso es por que tu no importas**

**Yuriko:callate ¬¬***

**alma: vale este fic de nuestra pesadilla esta escrito por...¿¡ALTE?! Okey no quiero saber nada si tienen una memoria y fragilidad con el terror mejor no lean esta chica si que sabe que es el terror y lo digo por experiencia...**

**ALTE:comencemos sonic y otros no me pertenece pertenece al sonic team quiero matarlos por eso comencemos de una buena vez**

…**...**

_**''acabaremos así''**_

esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¿a que se refería? De repente sucedió algo extraño. todo estaba oscuro no había ni una pizca de luz parecía una noche sin luna pero no...había una pequeña luz roja camine hacia allí parecía todo tan sencillo ir hacia la luz para encontrar la salida pero lo que me encontré fue la perdición.

Parecía un lugar desierto no habitado por gente sino de seres extraños que le costo mucho reconocer oyó un grito extraño se asusto mas ver a esa clase de gente caminar tan despacio y decaída le hacia sentir algo extraño como si ella tuviera la culpa de eso. Pareciendo implacable hacia eso en su interior sufría...literalmente...

alma parecía estar estupefacta por lo que estaba viendo pues ¿que clase de gente era? Parecia tener un gran cargo en eso y parecía que esa gente les era familiar...

yuriko estaba igual que alma pero también tenia miedo y kate estaba como para abrazar un peluche en ese momento

bueno kama peor ya estaba llorando por solo ver el estado de esa gente su inocencia era mas fuerte que las demás así que aquel dolor parecía afectarle mas en lo contrario miku parecía calmarle claro que ella estaba en su mismas condiciones a punto de echarse a llorar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo

y alte parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento de esa gente pues quería verlos sufrir también gozaba con el dolor que sentía ya que ella era mas ''feroz'' de todas

aquel robot humano dio un paso con dificultad dio otro y ¡otro mas! Ella(ningen) quería saber quienes eran y porque sufrían tanto pues ya le dolía la cabeza solo con estar en ese lugar,vio a una persona aunque no parecía una persona literalmente por lo que hizo que al querer acercarse mas termino por tropezar.

Aquel sujeto que se movía débilmente pareció acercarse a ella para ayudarla con un simple grito lastimero y feroz ella se percato de su presencia aquel ser le dio la mano ella se la tomo sin mirarle la cara pero al querer decirle las gracias a la cara lo primero que hizo fue pegar un grito pero era tan fuerte que atrajo a mas ''gente''. En realidad se trataba de los personajes que mas admiraban los de sonic the hedgehog con un rostro y cuerpo bastante espeluznante:

ojos negros con pupilas rojas llorando mucha sangre y con una sonrisa bastante siniestra más aun que las de tails doll se apreciaba en su rostro a pesar de su pésimo aspecto que daba una imagen muy similar al video que vio por curiosidad sonic exe pero era aun mas aterrador que este y no no era por verlo en persona mas bien por su cuerpo delgado cubierto de cicatrices abiertas todo excepto el corazón.

Todos llevaban el mismo estilo excepto su personaje favorita:blaze the cat

conllevaba un aspecto MUCHO peor que los demás parecía estar sin la sonrisa que llevaban todos parecía pálida y callada solo se limitaba a observarle y lo peor llevaba apuñalamientos continuos por todo su cuerpo lo peor era la cabeza no tenia su típica joya allí si no una cortada en esa parte abierta con un tamaño un poco mas grande que dicho objeto de allí brotaba bastante sangre y sus piernas y cuerpo eran mas delgados que el de los demás pues sus piernas parecían huesos y su cuerpo casi ni existía se podía notar por los varios cortes de su ropa lo peor es que tenia una mirada mucho mas triste y terrorífica que el de los demás parecía una mirada de suplica solo que lo de la sangre abundante en sus ojos era lo que le aterraba para mirarle pero en eso sintió como si ella fuera victima de aquellos malvados,tétricos,horripilantes y sonrientes monstruos de los que se había convertido su inocente héroe que se confirmo al escuchar una palabra especifica que la afirmaba

_**''sálvame**_._**...por...fa...vor...ayúdame...estoy..perdida...lo siento...''**_

lo espeluznante es que lo dijo con un hilo de voz muy débil lo cual hizo que ella se asustara mas algo hizo alguien para convertirlos así ya que blaze aun cobraba conciencia al igual que sonic que si no no le hubiera ayudado y simplemente la hubiera deborado ademas de ambos habian dos mas esos era tails y shadow,sonrió con el ultimo nadie podría con su voluntad se dio cuenta de que tenían conciencia por que cuando sonic le ayudo y los demás vinieron el había impedido el paso para que no la descuartizaran viva y shadow igual solo que este le dedico unas palabras:

_**''aquella fuerza...era muy...fu...fuerte...pa...para nosotros por...favor vuel...vuelve al pa...pasado y ca...cambia el futuro por...favor''**_

lo dijo de la forma igualita a blaze ella ya se estaba asustando pero lo peor no había pasado pues lo que vio era aun PEOR

lo que vio fue a amy apuñalarse el brazo con una risa bastante espeluznante parecía estar disfrutando de aquel momento lo mismo paso cuando estaba apuñalando la tripa eso le hizo gritar de dolor mezclado con placer de ser apuñalado lo peor era que los demás la estaban imitando excepto los cuatro que dije antes ellos estaban sentados muy débiles y atados al igual que ella por traidores dejando eso de lado amy seguía con su tarea esta vez hizo algo muy doloroso meterse el puñal a la garganta después de ese horrible espectáculo en sus gargantas vio como todos ellos vomitaban sangre y al terminar estaban otra vez con su sonrisa pero esta se extendió mas dando a entender que lo disfrutaban;amy miro a los 5 atados con esa maléfica sonrisa que parecía un demonio y se acerco lentamente a sonic ningen solo podía ver con horror como se le acercaba cada paso que daba le daba un gran dolor al final se paro enfrente de sonic y...lo apuñalo en el corazón.

Ningen estaba que lloraba pues no por su muerte si no lo siguiente los personajes que la imitaban se acercaron a los demás imitando lo que hacia amy:

al acabar su apuñalamiento en el corazón de sonic amy siguió con ese tétrico juego apuñalandole una vez mas el cual logro sacar mucha sangre de aquella parte pero no acabo así ella seguía abriéndole las entrañas jugando con sus intestinos sacándolos de aquella parte y destrozarlos con sus propias manos comiéndolos a trozos y engullendolos en su garganta llena de sangre el cual parecia normal a pesar de estar apuñalado seguía jugando con el cuerpo de sonic partiendole las piernas y destrozarlas como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase lo mismo con la mano solo que las partió como una ramita ademas seguía apuñalandolo saco su corazón y después de destriparlo lo consumió sus tétricos dientes estaban cubiertos completamente de sangre al igual que su cuerpo;para acabar aquel macabro juego descapitandolo y...apuñalando cruelmente sus ojos

_**''¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''**_

la voz que grito fue la de ningen ¿o debería decir alma,kate,kama,miku,yuriko? y ¿¡alte?! Pues explico alte pudo soportar todas aquellas travesuras que hizo amy disfrutándolas y odiándolas pues por que era sonic pero lo que todas ellas dicen es que los ojos son sagrados y no se tocan por eso a ella le duele bastante que les hayan apuñalado los ojos.

Aquellos crueles y malvados ''monstruos'' se giraron donde estaba ella y la desataron la contemplaron por unos minutos sin hacer nada,ella estaba nerviosa por lo que fuese a pasar ya que al verlos cubiertos de sangre y aquellos cadáveres no ayudaba mucho ellos parecieron ver como una luz en ella saliendo así de su trance los malvados espíritus que abundaban en ellos pudieron dirigir un ultimo deseo...que se apuñalasen el corazón.

Ningen estaba estupefacta no vio nada igual de lo que estaba pasando antes de que se fueran les oyo decir algo

_**''por que no nos ayudaste nunca te importamos siempre fuimos una farsa para ti pero no te guardamos rencor te perdonamos''**_

aquello colmo el vaso ella estaba sorprendida se pregunto si eso llegaría a pasar pero mientras lloraba sin consuelo al ver que ellos se fueron para siempre y claro ver a aquellos cadáveres no le ayudo y menos ver la de blaze la que estaba mas triste y corrompida por eso;siguió llorando diciendo que no le tenían que perdonar nada pero una pregunta se les vino inconscientemente:

**¿que eran y de donde salieron esos espíritus?**

**EXTRA:EL POEMA DE TAILS DOLL**

_**el mundo me cree maléfico**_

_**y todo por un estúpido juego**_

_**que como la madre no se responsabilizo de ello**_

_**le echo la culpa a mi y al juego**_

_**pasaron años que no me usaron y**_

_**eso es por que me abandonaron**_

_**cada día me pregunto por que **_

_**pero...la respuesta ya la se **_

_**por un niño que no paraba de jugar**_

_**y por eso se llego a enfermar**_

_**pero como no le importo**_

_**a mi me desbloqueo **_

_**a la madre no le quisieron juzgar**_

_**y a mi me echaron la culpa nada mas **_

_**cada día la gente que oye mi supuesta canción**_

_**corre y grita con horror**_

_**y si tu te llegas a enterar a mi me rechazaras**_

_**me miraras con horror y tendrás miedo de oír esa canción**_

_**pues as lo que quieras no me interesa**_

_**pero algún día te sentirás como yo**_

_**solo y sin amor rechazado sin compasión**_

_**pero te diré una cosa con razón**_

_**y la oirás porque que yo solo se **_

_**que culpa mía no fue...**_

_**YURIKO:gracias por todo y ahora vayanse a decir mi apodo en mi fic por favor y gracias**_

_**ALMA:el poema de tails doll lo separaremos para que los niños puedan leerlo**_

_**ALTE:me gusto tu poema alma pero prefiero el fic**_

_**KATE:pero kama lloro sin fin**_

_**KAMA:ahora por favor dejen reviews**_

_**MIKU:y pongan el apodo de una vez**_


End file.
